spacebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker
Powers and Resources Force capabilities likely retained. Current Status Personal History Past Claims to have been fathered by the Force itself.Network log: Qymaen jai Sheelal (2018.04.15) Became Jedi under tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Came into contact with Sheev Palpatine, Subject to manipulation for purposes of recruitment. Ported Late-Galactic Republic Era. Future Gained the title Darth Vader. Kills Palpatine for an attack on Luke Skywalker. Earth Arrived on Earth approximately 2017.04Network Log- Anakin Skywalker (2018.02.23) Relations Obi-Wan Kenobi- Jedi Master. Sheev Palpatine- Sith Master. [[Darth Marr|'Darth Marr']]- Contact was distrustful, negative tone. Marr emphasized conflict, was rejected despite limiting scope to debate and argument. Skywalker implied Marr should reject Sith status. Padmé Amidala- Spouse. Luke Skywalker- Child. [[Leia Organa|'Leia Organa']]- Child (likely).https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/954423.html?thread=206635319#cmt206635319 Qymaen Jai Sheelal- Skywalker questioned how Sheelal intended to repair his mind. Stated his continuing antipathy towards Dooku. Typically turned conversation towards self, need to find balance between Light and Dark. Expressed a belief that the Force is attracted to situations or individuals because it can foresee possibilities in a person. Sheelal stated that the Force has not favored Kaleesh, which Skywalker believes to be a disadvantage, stating that aptitude for the Force is either present or not. Assessment Penitent for (possibly) past and future actions. Distrustful of Sith due to personal history, but acknowledges the Dark Side cannot be eradicated from himself. Ascribes an animistic aspect to the Force that is common to Jedi, but his approach to it implies minimal grasp of their theological studies. His statements regarding his parentage are of ambiguous psychological source. Possibilities include delusions of grandeur, extreme credulousness or bizarre issues regarding maternal purity. Retain consistency in dealings with this one and all close associates. Do not emphasize conflict as a positive state, regardless of its form. Sith status may be a sticking point. Introducing diversity of thought may not be successful. He is an extremely tiresome person. He may acknowledge that he cannot be free of the Dark Side, but he seeks to only retain those aspects that make novices feel powerful. The rest is resisted in a self-defeating feedback loop. His application of the Living Force/Will of the Force concept implies a potential desire to shift responsibility for own actions as a substitute for absolution. Will not achieve development in present state, but breaking him would be equally unproductive. Palpatine may have leveraged either the Principle of Bonds Destroyed or Abnegation of the Body against Skywalker. However, neither have culminated yet, leaving Earth host to an annoyance. Marr's Notes Not shared with Jadus Was defeated by his Jedi Master via Mou kei, losing one arm and both legs. He lost the other arm before that, cause uncertain. This fight took place on Mustafar, where he was close enough to Lava to be left burning to death. His Jedi master was unbelievably cruel to leave him like that rather than finishing him off. Whether this is a sign of cruelty, weakness, or idiotic misinterpretation of the Jedi views on not taking a life, I do not know. Skywalker has a strong connection to his wife, strong enough to support his fear that his Sith Master, Darth Sidious, used her life to fuel a Dark restoration technique. Very protective of his wife and children. Unable to control his emotions. Attempting to turn towards the Light but not fully discard the Dark. Anakin Skywalker is a good opportunity to gain cooperation among the Republic and Jedi aligned individuals here. His history with the Dark will make him questionable to many, but his determination to do better will prove useful. Particularly if I can teach him to gain better control of his negative emotions without suppressing or discarding them entirely. He is strong in the force, and his anger, fear, and pain are intense enough to cause unintended telekinetic expression, which manifests in a destructive manner. Shared with Jadus (Off-screen) Skywalker mentioned a Darth named Plagueis, who was known for using techniques to create life and preserve the lives of those he cared about. Sith Alchemy and Restoration, possibly fueled by death. Skywalker did not feel certain of Plagueis' existence, and would not be able to provide a time period; he asked if I had heard of him. I will help him achieve stability, and instruct him in the more useful Sith meditation and emotion harnessing techniques. I have already warned him about what happened to Revan after his incomplete death. References Category:ImPorts